The seat belt release latching system relates to personnel safety belts in vehicles and more specifically to a plurality of solenoids that simultaneously depress the release buttons of seat belt clips upon command.
Across the country, children board school buses to take them to and from school. A school bus follows a route through a few neighborhoods and then transports the children to school. After the school day, the school bus returns children home. Presently, most school buses lack seat belts. However, school busses lessen the risk to their passengers through bright yellow exterior paint, a noticeable lighting system, and strict laws for motorists operating other vehicles in the immediate vicinity of school busses.
Following manners and school district rules, children are expected to board a school bus and take their seat without delay. Children though sometimes straggle to their seat as they finish awakening or chat with friends as they walk down the aisle of a school bus. Children occupying their seats slowly also lengthen the time of the school bus on its route. Bus drivers generally note the habits of their regular passengers and can motivate sluggish children to take their seats.
Presently school buses have padded seat cushions and seat backs but do not have seat belts for the children. Children encounter seat belts in other vehicles though. Younger children likely have a booster seat by reaching the age of kindergarten. Booster seats secure the child to the vehicle by raising the child upon a seat so the lap and shoulder belts, provided with the vehicle, occupy proper locations across the body of the child when used. A parent, or skilled child, pulls the metal clip which pulls the lap belt across the waist of the child and the shoulder belt over one shoulder of the child as is known. The parent or skilled child then puts the metal clip into the buckle for securement. Older children occupy seats normally, that is, by sitting in them without a booster. The older children pull the metal clip and directly extend the lap belt and the shoulder belt across themselves. The older children then secure the clip into the buckle. Of course, a parent or other adult in a vehicle may have to remind children to secure their belts. In the event of an accident, usage of a seat belt, with or without a booster seat, prevents ejection of a child from the seat and resulting serious injuries. Once the vehicle comes to rest after an accident, first responders can then remove the seat belts to free a child from the vehicle.